


What's up?

by Barnesies



Series: Barnesies' Thorki Works [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Crack, M/M, Post-Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnesies/pseuds/Barnesies
Summary: "I'm sorry, what?!", Stark interrupted him. "You got married? And you didn't bother to invite us?"
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Barnesies' Thorki Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089491
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	What's up?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try and write on my phone: it's mostly a fail but eh whatever. Can't wait to get my computer back.
> 
> A crack-ish one-shot. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome. Enjoy.
> 
> (I'm french, don't have a beta, Loki is intersex and was adopted.)
> 
> Edit : JOIN US ON REDDIT at [r/ThorkiFics](https://www.reddit.com/r/ThorkiFics/)!!

Thor sat amongst his midgardians friends.

They were celebrating their latest victory at Stark's tower. All Avengers were reunited around a coffee table strewed with bottles as well as mostly empty glasses and pizza boxes.

It had nothing on asgardian celebrations but Thor still had a good time, also his thoughts kept circling back to his home and the people waiting for him there.

"What about you?", Barton said, looking up at Thor from his place on the floor. "What's up?"

"The ceiling.", Rogers muttered next to him, hiding his eye roll behind his beer, and Thor bit back a laugh. 

"Nothing much.", he answered. "I traveled around the realms, fought, ended a war, got married -"

"I'm sorry, what?!", Stark interrupted him. "You got married? And you didn't bother to invite us?"

"It was a rather private affair.", Thor said.

He had hoped they wouldn't care to hear about it and felt uncharacteristically uncomfortable under their curious and mildly offended gazes.

Stark scoffed.

"A private royal wedding?", he repeated, obviously unconvinced.

"You wouldn't have liked it.", Thor tried, feeling awfully awkward also he did his best to hide it.

Stark rolled his eyes but didn't push further. 

"So how's the new Mrs. Thor - sorry, future Queen of Asgard?", Barton asked.

Norns knew Thor didn't want to have this conversation. 

He picked up his mostly empty glass to have something else than his teammates' faces to focus on before he replied:

"Hmm, it's Loki."

Silence fell on the group as he finished his watery drink.

"I'm sorry, did you say Loki? As in your brother, Loki?", Stark -almost- shrieked.

"Aye. It's - it's complicated.", Thor said, avoiding the other Avengers' shocked expressions.

"What-? Why would you do that? He tried to kill us! He -", Barton said.

"Clint.", Banner interrupted the archer. "But he has a point. Why did you do it? Is this some kind of arranged marriage?"

Thor sighed.

"Loki and I are… bonded.", he said. "We have always been. My parents' lies made this bond suffer and engendered complications, some you have witnessed. Changing our relationship status and nurturing our bond back to health were the best things we could do to avoid further… damages."

There was a brief pause as his friends tried to make sense of his words.

"So what you are saying, is that you two wanted to bone but couldn't, which resulted in Earth getting invaded and us almost dying?", Stark asked.

Thor nodded.

"But you're a King, future King, you need heirs -", Barton said.

"They will be hybrids, but it is of no matter to us -", Thor answered, failing to fully hide his spike of irritation.

"But how?", the archer added.

"How what?", Thor asked, confused.

"How are you going to -?", Banner tried. "You know, considering you're both men..."

"We are Gods.", Thor corrected, suppressing a smirk. "And Loki can bear children, he was born that way."

And he had been relieved he wouldn't have to deal with Loki having another's children. 

"This is insane.", Barton stated after a while and the others nodded.

All in all, it could have been worse.


End file.
